It is often time consuming and frustrating to dispense the contents of a direct dispense bottle, such as shampoo, ketchup, steak sauce, salad dressing, bar-b-que sauce, etc. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a bottle rack system for storing direct dispense bottles in an inverted position with the bottle cap positioned below the bottle bottom so that the contents of the bottle accumulate adjacent to the dispensing opening of the direct dispense bottle so as to be readily available for dispensing. Because direct dispense bottles come in various sized and have necks of various diameters, it would be a further benefit if the bottle rack system included a number of inserts, each adapted for use with a different sized bottle, that could used to adapt the shelf system to a particular bottle if desired.